Talk:Jeff the Killer 2015/@comment-36627132-20180904104503
I feel that this remake was both good and bad. The grammar is MUCH better, the story stays in one tense, the murders are much more justifiable, the events that cause Jeff to go insane are more plausible, and Jeff's cause of disfigurement is more realistic. However, most of the conflicts feel forced, and there was really no reason to remake JtK. The wiki should have just washed its hands of Jeff the Killer and erased all reference of him on this site (except for in the No JtK rule). I feel that it should have started with a headline like the original, except make the survivor's vocabulary more fitting of a child. The first chapter is fairly good plotwise, Jeff and Liu are set up as obnoxious, horny, pottymouth teenagers (as if that isn't enough of a problem in real life!) which is something that should have been used for the antagonists. It sort of makes me think that if the bullies hadn't come along they would have called someone a slur (racial or homophobic) or would have sexually harassed a girl and gotten beaten up anyway. The second chapter is full of forced conflict. The bullies' remarks are obviously there just to make the reader hate them and Jeff's smarty-alecky comebacks make him sound like a hood rat. It is really no wonder why Jeff and Liu's parents are so strict with them, they're out of control! And why is nobody noticing all this fighting going on? I mean the video store clerk DOES eventually call the police, but only after the fight already had been going on for a few minutes. Chapter three starts with Jeff and Liu's parents acting like raving bitches in front of the officers who don't see their outbursts as red flags. One of the officers is now either related to Randy or is friends with his father which feels like a excuse for why the bullies aren't in any trouble. Chapter four is just more of the parents being jerks. Chapter five is a much better way of having Jeff cornered by the bullies, unlike the original which was not believable at all. I feel that in the end of chapter six Randy should have just shot Jeff with the flare gun rather than it accidentally firing and hitting him in the face. Chapter seven is smooth until his parents mention the lie Randy and his friends told the medics and police. Chapter eight is... actually good! While reading it I didn't think once about the original, or its many rip-offs. The murders were MUCH more satisfying in this version (and not just because of the they're-jerks!). The fact that Jeff doesn't murder Liu is a much needed change from the original. I feel that Jeff's deformity should have stayed close to the original image (you know, the one everyone still thinks is a picture of a dead girl even though that has been debunked long ago!). It is understandable that it isn't because it would be pretty hard to make it realistic (maybe make it a mask?) All in all, this version is ok. I give it three stars out of five!